


A Phonecall

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: After 5x13, F/F, fluff dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, first attempt at a shoot fic .<br/>This is after Shaw gets the phonecall, which, I firmly believe, says Root is alive.<br/>So anyway this is what happens after that open ending.<br/>(hopefully we'll get a spinoff, but until then..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im obviously gonna continue this.

Shaw hears the payphone ringing, her heart squeezes, knowing who's on the other end of the line. Knowing it has _her_ voice, but it isn't Root. Not really. Because her perky psycho is dead, and she wasn't coming back.  
She blinked away tears threatening to drop, wiped her eyes with an angry fist; anger was the only emotion she could bear to have right now. Damn those feelings, feelings she never knew she had until she met the brunette.  
Taking a deep breath, Shaw walked over and answered the phone.  
'She is alive.' Came the machine's voice, _root's_ voice.  
'Go to 53.3942° N, 6.3277° W, now. I'm sorry I lied, Sameen.'  
Shaw knew the last part was said by Root herself. It felt different. Real.  
She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Root was right after all. After everything _did_ go to hell, the only thing left was hope.  
With a huge smile Shaw didn't know she was capable of ever having again, she patted bear, 'Come on buddy, let's go find that psycho.'

Sameen arrived breathless at the place the machine sent her. She couldn't get there soon enough. She was seriously wondering whether she was going to punch Root for making her go through all that pain, or kiss her like there's no tomorrow.  
The coordinates turned out to be an old, rather large house, in the middle of nowhere.  
She stood there, at the front porch, wondering if she should knock, or just barge in.  
But she didn't want to disturb Root, in case she was asleep, she smiled then cursed herself, when did she become such a sap?  
She decided to just knock, as she stood there waiting, she heard someone move inside the house and her heart jumped. This is it. She never thought she'd see her safe place again...  
The door opened, Shaw sucked in a deep breath and..

'May I help you?' a redheaded, short woman asked a shocked Sameen.  
She stood there frozen, not knowing what to say.  
Did the machine trick her? Why would she, _it_ , do that?  
'Are you miss Shaw?' The woman's sharp voice snapped her out of her consuming thoughts.  
She barely managed a nod, not knowing how this stranger knew her name. Not really caring anymore.  
'She said we might be expecting you. I barely managed to convince her to stay in bed today, she's been restless all morning waiting for you. What are you, her sister or somethin'?' The lady drawled, in a thick texan accent.

'No, I'm.. a good friend of hers,' she stammered, pushing the woman out of her way, inviting herself into the house, 'Now, where the hell is she?'  
The woman led Sameen up the stairs, into a large room which has been turned into a makeshift hospital.  
Noticing Shaw's stares, the woman said, 'Your.. friend was hurt pretty badly when she was brought here. She barely even made it, but once she did, she couldn't stop worrying about you, saying that you're going to end her once you find out the truth.' She chuckled lightly.

Shaw ignored the woman, she didn't need to hear about how Root almost died. She's had enough of misery these last weeks to last her a lifetime. There was another door in the room, Shaw walked past the woman, and opened it...

There, in a hospital bed, was Root. Beautiful, flawless Root, with her long, brown hair, in great condition even in her state.  
And she was fast asleep.  
Shaw couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so peaceful, so goddamn beautiful, Shaw missed her face so much she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She focused on Root's steady breathing, one breath in, one breath out. She was really alive, alive and breathing. Sameen felt all the weight that's been on her shoulders, all the anxiety in her gut, disappear.  
'I had to give her a mild sedative, because she was insisting on meeting you downstairs, and that would've torn out her stitches. She really cares for you, you know.'  
Shaw smiled, she was doing a lot of that today, 'Yeah, I know.'  
She sat on the chair beside Root's bed, and gently tugged at her hand, holding it between hers.  
She wasn't going to wake Root, but when she does wake up, she'll be there, waiting for her.


	2. Reunion

An hour passed, and Root started regaining consciousness, she opened her eyes groggily, still under the effects of the sedative the nurse insisted on giving her. Suddenly, it all came back to her; _why_ the nurse gave her the sedative in the first place.  
Shaw.  
She turned her head around to look at her side, and there, in a chair, was her sociopath. She still had Root's hand locked firmly in her grasp, and she'd fallen asleep watching her breathe.  
Root smiled. Everything was okay now, it was over. She leaned over and whispered in Shaw's ear, 'Hey sweetie. Did you miss me?'

Shaw woke up to a voice that belonged to the person who helped her go on for nine torturous months, the person that saved her, the person who was ripped away from her.. Or so she thought. Turning her head towards the voice she came face to face with Root.  
'Root,' it came out as a mere whisper.  
'Shaw.' Root said, breathless. She was leaning in towards Shaw, her eyes glistening, when she suddenly winced in pain.  
Shaw jumped into action, checking Root's bandaged side, to see if she ripped out any of her stitches. She lifted Root's shirt carefully, ignoring Root's smile, that specific smile that made Shaw's heart flutter.  
'Your wound appears to be okay, you didn't rip open your stitches, even though, knowing you, the wound's been restitched twice already.' She joked as she covered Root's torso again.  
'I love it when you play doctor,' Root replied, but her voice wasn't flirty, it was sincere and tinged with sadness. She wanted to apologise to Shaw, but didn't know where to start.  
Shaw didn't bother hiding her smile, she never thought she'd hear the nerd flirt with her again. Once again, she took Root's hand and held it tightly, she didn't want to let her go, never again.  
'So,' Shaw started, taking a deep breath, 'wanna tell me how on earth you're still breathing?'

Root told Shaw everything; how she had a backup plan in case something happened to her. How she asked the machine to hide the fact that her number was up that day, how she got hold of one of Control's body doubles and used it as her 'body'.  
'I had to do it, Sameen. It was for everyone's sake, because one way or another, I would've ended up dead that day. And I'm sure you prefer me being here right now.. with you, than rotting in an unmarked grave somewhere.' Root finished, looking at Shaw, trying to read her face.  
Shaw couldn't even look Root in the eye, all she could do was look at their intertwined hands.  
'Sam,' Root tried again, 'Don't shut down on me. Say something.'  
'I don't know what to say, Root. I went to visit you at your grave, I actually talked to a fake grave.' Shaw joked halfheartedly. She didn't do feelings, she didn't do deep talks, the only way she could get through this conversation was by joking.  
'Didn't take you for the caring type, Sameen,' Root commented, trying to smile but feeling guilty as hell for all the pain she put Shaw through.  
'I'm not.' Shaw snapped out of habit, then clearing her throat she retracted her words, 'Actually, I am. I lost it when I thought you were gone, Root. I thought I'd never hear your annoying jokes again, or have to endure your innuendos or be dragged blind on missions just to be with you or..' Her voice breaking, she stopped, her eyes dropping to their hands once more.  
'Sameen, look at me,' Root whispered, putting her other hand on Shaw's face, forcing the firecracker to raise her eyes.  
'I'm here now, I'm sorry about everything that happened. I'm sorry for ever letting you go that day at the stock exchange. But now I'm here. _We're_ here. Together. We might as well be a symphony, remember?'

Shaw nodded, letting the tears escape her eyes, as she leaned in and kissed Root passionately, not wanting to waste any more time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, I'm going to post chapter 3 soon, hope you enjoy this!


	3. Maybe Someday

'This is nice,' Root whispered, as she broke off the kiss to catch her breath.  
'Shut up,' Shaw mumbled, 'I don't _do_ nice.' Her cheeks were flushed, even though she'd never admit it, and she felt whole again, after spending weeks feeling like there's an empty hole in her chest, that nothing, or no one, could ever fill. Well, no one except for Root.

And now Root was here, in her arms, and yet again she wouldn't show how much she cared for her. She simply wasn't _capable_ of expressing her feelings the way people do. And she hated herself for it. 

Noticing that Shaw was lost in her thoughts, and knowing exactly what those thoughts were-she could read her like an open book- she nudged Shaw lightly, 'It's okay. I understand, plus, I wouldn't have you any other way, Sameen.' She cooed, raising her eyebrows and smirking playfully.  
Shaw smiled, thankful for Root's understanding, and she leaned in again to kiss her when she heard someone clear their throat suggestively, she turned, annoyed, to see the redheaded woman staring at them, eyebrows raised, 'Good friends, huh? I can see that.'  
Root and Shaw looked at each other and smiled, like highschool teens, caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.  
'So I've been informed you'll be allowed to move into a normal bedroom first thing tomorrow.' The woman continued, 'Figured you two might need a larger bed anyway,' she finished, a glint in her eyes.  
'Listen, lady, what we do in our bed ain't any of your goddamn....' Shaw growled, who gave this woman the right to comment on her and Root's.. thing? Before she can continue her rant, Root placed her hand on Shaw's chest, stopping her.  
She gave the woman an apologetic look, 'That was very thoughtful of you, thanks. Can we have some privacy please?'  
'Sure, for now. I'll need to change your bandages soon though, so your.. friend here will need to leave.' The woman huffed, still not letting the 'friend' thing go.  
'Why do I need to leave? I've seen her naked before,' Shaw scoffed. She was this close to punching the hag.  
Root smiled widely, she was enjoying this more than anything, 'She's my girlfriend,' she said, correcting the woman. 'And,' She smiled, turning to Shaw, 'let the doctor do her job, sweetie. You'll have more than enough time to see me naked.'  
' "No time like the present, Sameen" ' Shaw mimicked Root's voice sarcastically, 'What happened to that?'  
Root looked at her, one eyebrow raised, surprised at Shaw's sudden enthusiasm, and smiled as she saw the flush creep up Shaw's neck. She loved the way Shaw responded to her.  
Sensing the silence that ensued and feeling Root's eyes on her face, Shaw backtracked, 'You know what, whatever, I don't care, change the stupid bandages, just be careful with her.' She groaned, realising she just made things worse by saying that. It was impossible to actually win with Root, and that was one of the reasons Shaw loved their relationship so much; Root challenged her, made her question things she's always taken for granted. She was never the one for feelings, and she didn't care that she didn't care, it never really mattered to her, until she met the perky psycho. Now, she _wanted_ to care for her, wanted to let her know how much she truly meant to her. But then again, the psycho never made it easy with all her flirtations and inappropriate comments. 

Exchanging a look with Root, the doctor shrugged and headed towards the door, 'I'll be back shortly.'

As soon as the door closed, Root looked at her little firecracker, who was looking down at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.  
'Sameen, it's okay, that was adorable. You don't need to be ashamed for caring, sweetie.'  
'Girlfriend, huh?' Shaw shot, ignoring what Root said.  
'What am I to you then, a random hook-up?' Root joked halfheartedly, scared of Shaw's answer. She knew the sociopath cared for her, in her own way, she told her so herself, that night at the park, she was ready to die so the hacker wouldn't be harmed. She knew she cared, she just didn't know if Shaw was ready to admit it, to herself, and to the world.  
Shaw shook her head, 'No. No, of course not. You're...' She stopped, Samaritan's simulations flashing in her memory, 'You're my safeplace.' She whispered softly, voice threatening to break again.  
Root stared at her, touched, and obviously confused, 'I'm you're safeplace? What exactly do you mean by that, sweetie?'  
Taking a deep breath, Shaw whispered hoarsely, 'When Samaritan had me, and put me through the simulations, there was one place I could go to in my mind, one place I could trust, to ever feel safe, in a way. With you, Root. It was you. But then they started using you to play with my mind too,' She stopped, realising she'd said too much; she wasn't ready to fully discuss her time with Samaritan yet.  
'So I guess we're way beyond the girlfriend phase, we might as well be married,' Root joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Shaw rolled her eyes, 'leave it to you to joke about this.'  


'So, back to the girlfriend thing,' Root cleared her throat, trying to sound more serious, 'You once said that maybe someday we'll talk about this.. about us,'  
'I think we've done enough talking today to last us a lifetime,' Shaw chuckled, 'But yeah sure, Root, you could refer to me as your girlfriend or whatever, I don't mind,' She said, trying to sound indifferent, but failing; her smiling face betrayed her.  
'I'm sure you don't,' smirked Root, her face gloating, as she leaned in to crush their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so feel free to criticise the characterization if they seem out of character because it's my first time writing abt shoot so I'm open to any criticism.  
> I'll start writing chapter 4 soon :)
> 
> Update: I'm currently writing chapter 4, it will be up soon.


	4. Breakfast In Bed

Hearing a knock on the door, Root and Shaw parted abruptly. Shaw groaned loudly, 'You hear that? It's my soul dying, Root'  
Root grinned, 'Well at least she bothered to knock this time,' She said, running her thumb along Shaw's arm, her other hand clutching hers, cherishing human contact after two weeks of being stuck in that house alone.  
'Come on in,' She called to the doctor, Veronica, who entered the room carrying her medical equipment, and set them on the table just beside Root's bed.  
Shaw was eying the equipment suspiciously, making sure they're all proper for use; wouldn't want Root to survive so far then die because of a stupid infection.  
'Well,' She got up, unwillingly letting go of Root's hand, 'I better let the doctor do her job,' She repeated Root's words, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
'I'll see you in a bit, sweetie.' She heard her perky psycho say as she closed the door behind her.

Veronika let her in after a few minutes, reassuring her that Root's wounds were healing just fine, and that she just needs some more rest. Shaw was more than happy to give it to her. They had all the time in the world, now that Samaritan was destroyed.   
The rest of the day passed by quickly, Shaw filled Root in about how they were able to defeat Samaritan, told her about how she killed Jeffery, and finally told her about John's death.  
'He was a hero, Sameen,' Root had whispered to her, noticing how Shaw's voice broke while delivering the news.   
'That he was.' Shaw had replied, ending that conversation. She wasn't ready to talk about the loss of her friend, her _brother_ , just yet.   


Root fell asleep first, since no matter how hard she tried to convince Sameen that she was totally okay, it was clear she needed more time. Shaw watched her for a while; it was becoming a habit of hers to watch the perky psycho sleep. She felt like it was her duty to protect her, to watch over her.. Besides, Root looked really innocent when she was in deep slumber, no one would imagine she was a reformed killer for hire.  
Shaw ended up sleeping in an uncomfortable position in the chair, since Root's bed was way too small, and she really didn't want to bother Root anyway. Not that Root would've minded. 

 

Shaw opened her eyes as she felt the light streaming through the windows, her entire body was sore, and not in a good way. Her neck and back were cramped, and her hand was numb as she had fallen asleep holding Root's. She groaned; how disgustingly romantic.

She tried to gently untangle her hand from Root's so she wouldn't wake her, but Root was already awake, and looking at her with those intense bright eyes of hers.  
'Good morning, sweetie,' She whispered, still drinking in the sight of her, not breaking eye contact.  
Shaw coughed, uncomfortable. Damn Root and her intense gaze. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' She said defensively.  
'Because, you look so beautiful in the mornings. Well, more beautiful than usual,' She flirted, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
Shaw couldn't help but laugh, 'How do you even have the energy to flirt as soon as you open your eyes?'  
'It's a talent,' She smirked, then winced as her stomach grumbled loudly, 'I'm hungry, but I'm not eating any of Veronika's meals even it that means I have to starve to death,' Root grimaced, Veronika's cooking was worse than being shot, and _that_ was terrible.

Shaw flinched; she was sick and tired of hearing the word 'death' and Root in the same sentence. Noticing how Root quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at her- the woman really didn't miss anything -Shaw ignored Root's unspoken question and made a show of groaning while getting up from the confining chair, 'Don't move a muscle, I'll go find us something edible, '  
She closed the door behind her and tiptoed around the house trying to find the kitchen. The horrendous smell of something burning worked as good as breadcrumbs in leading Shaw to where the kitchen was. Turns out Root wasn't exaggerating after all, death by starvation was definitely better than what Shaw was seeing through the crack in the door, where Veronika stood, trying to make pancakes, or more accurately, trying to extinguish the burning pancakes. Shaw looked at Veronika for a few seconds, trying to contain her laughter then remembered that a normal person would try to help, not laugh. But hey, she was far from normal as she can get.  
Veronika turned, still frantically trying to use towels to kill the fire rising from the cooking pan, and saw Shaw leaning against the door, a huge smile plastered on her face.  
'Well don't just stand there,' She squealed, distraught. 'Go get the fire extinguisher from the hallway,'  
Shaw turned lazily, still finding the situation funny, and went back into the hallway, carried the extinguisher and put out the fire.  
'And I thought Root was just being extra,' She laughed as she threw the pancakes in the rubbish bin.  
'I'm a doctor, not a chef, if you're judging my cooking skills, you can cook your girlfriend her food, if you love her so much,' Veronika huffed, but a small smile fought its way to her face.  
'I do,' Shaw breathed out, shocked she was actually able to say it, to a stranger no less. 'I do,' She repeated, more firmly this time, avoiding Veronika's eye contact; She had never acknowledged her feelings out loud for Root before, especially not in front of someone she barely knew.

Turning away from Veronika, she started opening the cupboards, searching for clean bowls, then she opened the refrigerator and took out all the ingredients she needs.

Root sat up in her bed, eying the chair Sameen had slept in, it was probably more comfortable than that stiff bed. She tried to stretch her arms out, but winced as the needle in her hand sank in deeper, and a small pool of blood formed on her skin.  
The door swung open, and in came Shaw balancing a large tray on one hand and trying to close the door with another.  
Root smiled at her adoringly, 'Sameen, you didn't tell me you were practicing to be a ninja,' 

'Shut up,' Shaw shot back, placing the tray on the table, 'I cooked you breakfast, you don't get to annoy me,'  
Root took a closer look at the tray. There were two plates of scrambled eggs, french toast, unburned, delicious-looking pancakes and two cups of freshly squeezed orange juice.  
She stared at her girlfriend in shock, 'You cooked for me?'  
'Well, someone had to and it wasn't going to be Veronika, she burned the pancakes and..' Shaw started to justify but was stopped by Root who was pulling at her hand to get her to come closer to the bed. Shaw begrudgingly obliged and Root grabbed her neck, pulling her down and kissing her passionately, on her lips, then started kissing and biting her soft neck spots and Shaw shivered, 'I can see just how hungry you are,' she joked, as she pulled away, leaving Root pouting adorably at her, 'But you gotta eat real food, come on I'll help,' She helped Root sit properly on the bed, adjusting the pillows behind her back, then placed the tray in her lap and started cutting the pancakes into small pieces. Stabbing one piece with a fork, she handed it to Root, who had her mouth open and was looking at her in what could only be described as a puppy face.  
Even Shaw can't resist a puppy, so she just fed Root the piece, rolling her eyes; what a spoiled brat.  
She stabbed the second piece, with a little bit more force, and looked at Root who was pouting at her, 'I need my rest, Sameen. Doctor's orders,' she purred as Shaw stuffed her mouth with more food.   
And that's how she ended up feeding Root the entire breakfast in bed, while Root just sat there like a puppy, looking at Sameen like she's the most precious thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start writing them going on missions after this chapter, so if you guys have any prompts or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment.


	5. Cuddling? Yeah right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love reading your comments so feel free to drop some!!  
> Also sorry for the short chapter, I promise you chapter 6 will be longer.

Soon enough it was time for Root to be moved into another room, the one with the bigger bed.  
She was insisting she was totally okay to walk on her own; She had been shot, not paralysed.  
'Root you have two bullet holes in your gut, so shut up and let me do my job,' Sameen growled, sounding overprotective even to her own ears..  
'Your job? Your job as what exactly?' Root asked, arching one perfect eyebrow at her.  
'As your.. You know,' Shaw said, trying to avoid the word, knowing Root will tease her the moment she says it.  
But Root was relentless, 'As what? My good friend?' She winked at her and Shaw laughed. The psycho never knew how to wink properly.  
'If you keep this up, I'm breaking up with your ass,' Shaw shot back, biting the inside of her cheek, as she realised she admitted exactly what Root wanted her to say.  
Root smirked that lope-sided smile of hers, and started getting off the bed slowly; Veronika had come in earlier and taken out her IV.  
She stood shakily, her legs were cramped from sleeping there for too long, and her knees gave away.  
She felt Shaw's steady arms clutch her, preventing her from crashing to the ground, and she put her arm around Sam's waist, using her girlfriend to keep her standing.  
She took one step forward and wobbled, losing balance again. 

'Okay, that's it,' Shaw said and before Root could know what was happening, Shaw had hauled her ass off the ground and she squealed with surprise as Shaw put one arm under her legs and another supporting her back. Root placed her arms over Sameen's neck, 'You're going to need one hell of a massage after this,' she breathed in her ear, as Shaw felt her neck tingle with goosebumps because of Root being so close to her.  
'Nah, you weigh nothing, you're like a twig,' She answered, as she walked with Root across the room and opened the door, 'But, I won't say no to that massage.'  


They passed Veronika in the hallway, who raised her eyebrows at them and smiled, 'The room is just right over there,' she pointed towards a door at the end of the corridor.  
Shaw nudged the door open with her foot, as her hands were a bit full, and entered the room, which was a significant upgrade from the hospital-like room they were in before. It had a queen-sized bed, definitely better than the hospital cot, a small couch and a large closet.

'I'm going to have to promote you after carrying me like your bride, Sameen,' Root whispered seductively, nibbling on Shaw's ear.  
'I don't do marriage, Root,' Shaw said and heard the unintended harshness in her voice.  
Root brushed it off, 'A few years back you didn't do relationships, sweetie,'  
Annoyed that she had a point, Shaw shut her up with a kiss, before setting her gently on the bed. She then worked on removing the blanket, tucking Root in then covering her so she wouldn't get cold.  
'Join me,' Root whispered, tugging at Shaw's hand.  
'Um, I don't think you're ready for _that_ yet, I mean for your stitches,' Shaw said, surprised at Root's forwardness. But why would she be; it's _Root._  
'I didn't mean _that_ , Sameen,' Root said accusingly, 'I just want you to be here with me,'  
'Why?' Shaw deadpanned.  
'It's part of your job requirements,' Root replied curtly.  
Shaw cursed herself; she had dug her own grave. She wasn't used to not having a sarcastic reply ready to be delivered. Root was the only person who has ever rendered her speechless, the only person she couldn't say no to.  
Giving in, she took off her shoes, and climbed into the bed, where Root has moved over to give her some space.  
As soon as Shaw settled in and covered them with the blankets again, Root snuggled in closer, breathing in Shaw's scent; she smelled like beer and gunpowder, mixed with the clean fragrance of soap. The shorter woman begrudgingly put one arm around Root's back, pulling her closer, using her free hand to play with her perfectly wavy hair.  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Shaw muttered. She was never the one to show or express emotion through anything, except for sex. Meaningless, no-strings-attached sex.  
But with Root, so many strings were attached she might as well be a goddamn puppet. She knew Root needed emotional support, and if that included _cuddling_ , Shaw was ready to give it to her.

They both fell asleep in each others arms, Shaw finally able to get some rest, since that was ripped away from her the moment she thought Root was gone.  
A sudden voice in Root's cochlear implant made her eyes spring wide open.  
'Are you ready?' The machine asked, still using Root's voice to communicate.  
'Can you not do that? Use my voice, I mean.' Root whispered, so she wouldn't wake Shaw up. It was very odd hearing her own voice inside her head, and as much as she appreciated the machine choosing her, it was getting uncomfortable. Besides, she knew Shaw was going to throw a fit when she knows what comes next, she didn't want her sociopath to get even more agitated when she hears the machine using her voice.  
The machine obliged, switching to another man's voice, 'Are you ready?' She asked Root again.  
'Absolutely,' Root replied, looking at Shaw, 'But she isn't. She won't let me do this.'  
'Tomorrow, 8 am. Be there.' The machine delivered, shutting off again.  
Root sighed, as she leaned in to Shaw's sleeping figure, savouring the last moments of peace she has, before Shaw wakes up and starts freaking out about what she has to do.  
It was time to go on missions again.


	6. Your Machine Can Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missions will begin in chap 7.

'Absolutely not, Root. This isn't happening,'  
Root sighed; Shaw was beyond pissed, and she wasn't listening to reason no matter how many times Root tried to reassure her that she would be safe.  
'Safe? Like getting shot twice and letting me think you're dead safe?' Shaw had replied. She can't lose her again. She just can't.  
Everything was fine when Shaw woke up, she had been in a fantastic mood and didn't even bother denying it. She had even turned around to face Root and kissed her gently, and she didn't even do gentle. 

It all went to hell when Root broke off the kiss and whispered, 'Sameen, I have something to tell you.'  
Shaw ignored Root's serious tone, and said, 'If you tell me that I snore, I'm going to punch you.'  
Root smiled halfheartedly, 'No, Shaw, I'm serious. It's about the machine.'  
Sameen's face fell and her smile disappeared, 'What about it?' She asked, cautiously. She was beyond grateful for the machine that it had kept Root alive, even if it did lie to her and make her think she's dead right until the very last second. But she didn't trust the machine. Never had. After all, it wasn't human, it didn't have a heart and it always had a hidden motive.  
'She wants me to go on missions again. Samaritan might be dead but the numbers are still coming, and we're the only ones left to help them.' Root had said, shrinking back expecting Shaw to blow up. She wasn't disappointed.  
'What the actual hell, Root. You tell your machine it can kiss my ass, you're barely even rested to even _think_ about leaving the house, nevermind going on dangerous missions that will put you in harm's way, again.' Shaw yelled stressing on the word 'again'. She rose up from the bed, pulling the covers away from her.  
Pointing a finger at Root she said, 'You know what. Screw this, and screw your stupid machine, I should've just let it die.' She stormed out of the room, and slammed the door with unintended force, making Root jump.  
Shaw knew that what she was doing was illogical, and she was always the logical one because usually feelings weren't an issue. The whole head over heart thing was never a problem because she supposedly didn't have a heart. But now she did, and god help her, it was definitely winning.

Shaw had come back reluctantly a few minutes later, crawled back into bed and kissed Root's forehead whispering a soft 'sorry'. Root had nodded and hugged her, placing her head on her girlfriend's chest, feeling how rapidly her heart was beating.  
'Sam, your heart's racing, you need to calm down,' Root told her, trying to soothe her but Shaw just scowled, 'I'm not letting you do this, Root. It can't stop me.'  
'Technically she can't,' Root admitted, 'but, I do want to do this, Sameen. And you can't stop _me_ '  
Shaw sighed, frustrated. She knew no matter how hard she argued, Root would find a way to sneak out and go do something reckless. And she wasn't going to let that happen, not this time.  
'Fine, Root. But I'm going with you and before you refuse, let me just say that if you do, I would tie you to the goddamn bed if I have to,' She stopped, noticing how Root had smirked with the mentioning of 'ties'. Shaw smiled and tried to look serious again, 'I'm not joking. Either I go with you and _I_ do all the hard work, or we both stay here. Agreed?'  
Root nodded, knowing the machine wasn't going to like that. But as Shaw said, the machine can bite her.

The machine was indeed not happy with Shaw's decision, but she wasn't going to let Root go anywhere without her and the machine knew that. It understood their feelings, their _love ___, that didn't mean it felt it or that it didn't consider it a weakness.  
Shaw helped Root pack some clothes that Veronika had bought for her, by orders of the machine. She also found an entire stash of money and weapons. It seemed like they were never going to escape this life. But with John gone, and Harold living the rest of his life with Grace, they were the only ones left to save the numbers, and Shaw knew that the numbers never stop coming. People were in danger, and it was up to her and Root to help them, even if they risk their own lives in the process. Being one of the good guys was terribly exhausting.  
'We can contact Lionel, ask him if he wants to join our little team again,' Root suggested, as she lay in bed, watching Shaw pack a backpack with all the supplies they needed. Shaw's movements were erratic; she was clearly nervous.  
Sameen shook her head, 'No. No way. He barely made it out alive, Root. He can have a normal life, and apparently, we couldn't thanks to your other girlfriend. So lets not risk any more lives, okay?'  
'Fine. But just imagine his face when he knows I'm alive,' Root chuckled, ' ''What the hell cocoa puffs, are you immortal or somethin?'' ' Root imitated Fusco perfectly, and was happy to see a small smile on Shaw's face.  
Shaw cleared her throat, 'So did your girlfriend give you details about the number? Or are we going to have to do all the work for it?' She asked her, glancing at Root who still looked pale and tired. She hated the machine for doing this. It seemed like every time she got Root back, something had to happen. And somehow it always connected with the goddamned machine.  
Root sighed, 'Sameen, the only girlfriend I have, the only one I _want_ is you. So stop calling her my girlfriend. And no, she'll provide us with the details on our way out tomorrow.'  
Shaw closed their bag, placed it carefully on the floor, and climbed back into bed, moving closer to Root, placing her head on her chest. Just feeling her chest rise and fall calmed her, reminded her that her safe place is alive, and she was going to make sure she stayed that way.  



	7. Are you jealous, Sameen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> 

Root and Shaw woke up to the sound of the wind blowing, and thunder rattling the windowpane.  
'Perfect,' Shaw mumbled, cracking her eyes open, 'Just what we needed today of all days.'  
Root smiled, her eyes still closed, and pulled Sameen closer to her, placing her hand on Shaw's shoulder, her fingers trailing, tracing lines across her arm.  
'Why are you always so grumpy in the mornings?' She whispered, slowly opening her eyes, and turning to face Shaw.  
'I'm always grumpy.' Shaw answered. 'Besides, I'm going to be on my nerves all day because of your machine, so I get to be moody.'  
Root sighed, straightening up into a sitting position, 'Sweetie, this isn't for the machine. This is for the number, the _woman_ who might lose her life today, if we don't do anything about it. We need to continue John's legacy and you know that.' She hated bringing up John as a way to convince Shaw, she loved the big lug, and knew Shaw did too, and that she was still hurting over losing him, but she was trying so hard to satisfy both sides; the woman she loved, and the machine she's always cherished.  
Shaw's eyes glazed over, as she nodded, 'We need to get ready,' she shrugged off Root's wandering hand, and got up, walking across the room to get her bag.  
'We need cover identities, some money, and weapons of course.' She had to admit, at least to herself, that she liked the thrill of it all. The way it actually made her feel alive.  
'Already taken care of, don't bother with packing, except for a change of clothes for the both of us,'  
'I don't have clothes here, I'll take some of yours,' Shaw said nonchalantly, hoping Root won't comment.  
But it's Root.  
She risked a glance at her, and immediately saw the smile on her face, 'So, we're at the clothes-sharing stage now?' Root whispered, and Shaw wished she had said it as a way to flirt, but she didn't. Her voice was soft, almost shaking, and her face looked genuinely happy, making Shaw feel even more uncomfortable, although she knew Root didn't intend for that to happen, but that was just who she was.  
'I just don't want to run around naked, holding a gun,' Shaw replied, trying to lighten the mood and avoid the whole situation.  
'Well I'd love to see that happen,' Root smirked, and Sameen let out the breath she had been holding, relieved.  
'In your dreams,' She snorted, opening the closet and stuffing the bag with clothes. 

'So, are you going to help me dress or should I call Veronika?' Root asked innocently, after Shaw zipped the bag, carrying it to place it by the door.  
She rolled her eyes, 'Are you seriously asking me that?' and let the bag fall to the ground in a loud thump, walking towards Root's bed, and motioning for her to lift her arms, with Root happily complying.  
Sameen helped her take her shirt off, leaving Root in her bra, and her eyes dropped to her chest, as she swallowed and awkwardly cleared her throat.  
'Like what you see, sweetie?' Root smirked, then winced, as Shaw removed her bandages and placed her hand over her wound, to check her stitches for infection.  
'You okay?' Shaw's eyes jumped to Root's pained face, as hers filled with worry.  
Root nodded, although clearly uncomfortable.  
'Screw this Root, you're not ready.' Shaw said, noticing how harsh her voice sounded, but knowing she had to convince Root to stay, no matter what.  
'Sameen, you need to listen to me,' Root began, but Shaw interrupted, as she grabbed her a shirt, 'It's really hard listening to you when you're half naked like that, Root. I'm a bit distracted.'  
She changed her bandages, her hands lingering, as she helped Root put on the shirt.  
'As I was saying,' Root continued, 'She wants me to do this, and I will, I promise I will tell you if the pain gets unbearable, okay?'  
Shaw managed to nod, not the slightest bit convinced, but going along with what Root says, because she knows she'll be with her, to protect her, this time.

They said a quick goodbye to Veronika, who hugged Root and wished her well. Shaw gave her a quick smile, to show her that she's grateful for keeping her dorky hacker alive, which surprised the latter.  
'Didn't know you were capable of smiling, Sam,' Root teased her as Shaw supported her weight, to help her walk to their car.  
'Well, don't get used to it. I just wanted to let her know that I'm grateful.' Shaw huffed, opening the car's door, and helping Root settle in. She then threw their bags, the light one filled with clothes, and the other one, not so light, filled with weapons.  
She got into the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and looked at Root, 'So, where does it want us to go? I need details.'  
'Our number is a woman, Karen Walker, 25, divorced, lives on her own, no kids, works as a manager at the Amber Hotel. The machine says she's in imminent danger, and she has an opening party for a new branch tonight, where the attempt on her life will probably happen. We have to be there to stop it from going down.' Root smirked, raising her eyebrows, as she realised what she said.  
Shaw tried to prevent the smile from spreading across her face, and failed terribly, 'Leave it to you to joke about this,' She punched in the address in the car's GPS, and turned the radio on, raising the volume on a loud punk rock song. She's always hated small talk, and a two hour car ride was the perfect place for it.  
A while later, Root reached towards the radio, to lower the volume, but Shaw shook her head, slightly, and she understood, withdrawing her hand and placing it on Shaw's thigh instead.  
Shaw clenched her jaw, but didn't move Root's hand away, because she was enjoying it, and both hated and loved how out of control she became whenever Root touched her. But she was driving, and being out of control was not an option. Too bad Root was working her way up her thigh, her touches getting more intimate. Shaw let out a gasp, and was grateful for the extremely loud music. She managed to breathe out, a barely audible 'Root', which Root ignored, smiling, unbuttoning Shaw's pants and sliding her hand in. Shaw clutched the steering wheel, her fingernails digging into the leather, as Root slowly rubbed her clit, then faster.  
'That's it,' Shaw growled, swerving the car to the side of the road and hitting the brakes, hard. She fumbled with her seatbelt, not able to see straight, finally unbuckled it and leaned over, smashing her lips with Root's who moaned, deepening the kiss, but Shaw suddenly stopped, sitting right on top of Root, the small sociopath towering over the hacker, as she moved closer to Root's neck, kissed her gently, before whispering in her ear, 'Not gonna happen.' She untangled herself from Root, got back into her seat, smiling smugly, turned on the engine and started driving again, leaving Root gasping for air, looking at her flabbergasted.

They rode in silence for a while. Shaw kept throwing Root smug smiles, and Root ignored her, rolling her eyes.  
'Root, you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later,' Shaw teased. She now knew how entertaining teasing was, and why Root enjoyed it so much.  
Root huffed, crossing her arms like a child, and avoided Sameen's eyes, trying to be serious, and she knew that once she laid her eyes on her sociopath, all that firmness is going to melt away.  
Shaw shrugged, turning her music on again, and trying not to smile at Root's posture.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at the Amber Hotel, and the parking lot was nearly fully occupied by fancy cars. Shaw glanced at Root as she parked the car, stuffing it into a rather narrow spot, and found her asleep. She looked so peaceful, Shaw just wanted her to rest, but thanks to the machine, she couldn't. She placed her hand on her shoulder, and gently nudged her, not wanting to scare her awake. With the lives they lead, being scared awake happens quite often.  
'Hey, Root. Wake up, we're here,' she whispered, and Root mumbled incoherently, slowly opening her eyes. She moved to unbuckle her seatbelt but Shaw beat her to it, placing a hand on her knee, 'You still pissed at me?' She asked grumpily, not wanting to show how much she actually cared about such a trivial thing.  
Root smiled, placing her hand on top of Shaw's, 'You know I can never be mad at you, Sam. Not for long anyway,' She went to open her door, but Shaw stopped her. She unlocked her own door, stepped outside, noticing how chilly it was, it hadn't stopped raining since that morning. She hurried to Root's door, opened it, and helped her out, putting one hand on her lower back, and another on her shoulder, keeping her steady, until they reached the crowded entrance.  
'Are you able to walk on your own?' Shaw asked, looking up to her, cursing herself because of their embarrassing height difference.  
'I can try,' Root nodded.  
'I just want us to walk in there, you know, looking like a couple,' Shaw stammered, 'for the cover, I mean.'  
'Well, you can always carry me like your bride, that'd convince them,' Root said, looking at her innocently.  
Shaw shook her head, 'If you can't walk, I'll do that, but holding hands would be better,'  
Root looked at her the same way she did when she mentioned sharing clothes earlier, _that_ look, as if Shaw was her everything. And she was.  
She let go of Shaw, steadying herself, and tried walking one step, wobbling, but able to move. She nodded again, offering her hand to Shaw, who looked at it, remembering the last time Root had held her hand, right after admitting that Shaw was her weakness, right before she got herself shot and presumed dead.  
Shaw placed her hand gently in Root's, and clasping their fingers together, and she felt Root's pulse against hers, reminding her that Root is alive, and well, and that was all that mattered.

They walked through the entrance, giving the security guard the invitation letter the machine had sent them, the guard glanced at their intertwined hands, nodded, and let them pass. But even after they put a distance between them and him, they didn't let go of each other. Shaw stopped at the open bar, grabbing a fancy drink that probably cost more than their car. She looked around the room, keeping an eye for Karen's ex, Josh, and anyone who looked suspicious. But it was a rich people's party, so everyone looked like a douche. Root nudged Shaw, '3 o'clock, Karen's here,' They both turned at the same time, looking at the rather beautiful woman, with blonde hair and chocolate eyes, chatting with an attractive couple.  
'We need to get close,' Shaw whispered, as she put her hand on Root's lower back, and moving them both towards Karen. Shaw saw the couple turning away, and walked up to Karen, Root by her side.  
'Hi,' Root said, 'I'm Amy, this is my wife, Sarah. We love what you've done with the place,' Root continued, feeling Shaw's eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She was going to be in so much trouble.

Shaw clenched her jaw, forcing a smile, 'Hi.'   
Karen smiled, she had a beautiful smile, as she looked at the under dressed couple, 'Hello, thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the party,' She replied, focusing on Root, checking her out.  
'Very much so,' Root said, smiling back.   
'I'd love to have a drink with you, after the party?' Karen asked, clearly addressing the question to Root, totally ignoring Shaw, who was fuming. Karen actually had the audacity to flirt with Root, after she had introduced them as a _married_ couple. There was a reason Shaw hated people so much.   
She cleared her throat, 'My wife and I would love to,' She stressed on the word "wife". She was starting to believe she was the imminent danger that's coming for Karen.   
Karen looked disappointed, but managed to nod, excusing herself to go speak with another couple.   
Root turned to Shaw as they watched Karen walk away, 'Why did you do that? We needed to get close to her.'   
'Exactly, Root. We. Not you. Didn't you notice that she was hitting on you?' Shaw asked, annoyed that Root considered _her_ annoying.   
Root raised one eyebrow, starting to understand, 'Are you jealous, Sameen?' She was clearly teasing her, loving the fact that her girlfriend was jealous. And that she wasn't kicking her ass for introducing them as wives.   
'No,' Shaw deadpanned, 'I just don't like it when people are fucking rude,'   
'Oh, so you don't mind if I do go join her for drinks alone?' She continued, smirking.  
Shaw sighed dramatically, 'Fine, Root. You win. I'm going to go book us a room for tonight,' She helped Root sit on a chair, noticing how smug she looked, and went over to the front desk clerk. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
